Various patents have utilized books as learning aids in promoting language skills.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,338 of Shore describes a book with pictures. Underneath the pictures are provided slits with which playing piece blocks with letters affixed thereon are placed to create words. However, Shore does not provide for a plurality of pages wherein each completed page may be removed to create a permanent text.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,868 of Moore provides a base board with slots for geometrically shaped blocks. Moore does not entail the use of words with pictures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,369 of Hart describes a book without pictures or words wherein a child selects various graphic pictorial pictures, such as a pumpkin, trees, owls or buildings to assemble a picture design on each page. Hart does not encourage the user to write words with the pictures. It is designed for pre-school children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,473 of Rae provides a book with removable figurines to be inserted within slots provided in thick pages of a book. The words of a text to accompany the pictures are pre-printed upon the pages, so that the user does not use any creativity in developing a written text.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,743 of Becker describes a multi-leafed book which is provided on wheels, in the shape of a vehicle, such as a fire truck. It does not involve the encouragement of creative writing of a child.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,426 of Brigance discloses a loose leaf book wherein each page has a plurality of different geographic panels portions corresponding to differing subject matters, such that answers are revealed underneath each panel portion having questions thereon. Brigance does not teach the use of a plurality of pages with pictures to encourage creative writing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,693 of Ebert a book with magnetic pages having pictorial maps depicted thereon, so that a child can move a playing piece such as an automobile, throughout selective roadway portions of the maps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,888 of Owen describes an ocean yacht racing game in which a weather book is used in conjunction with a playing board to move yacht playing pieces in response to the weather depicted in each chosen page of the weather book.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,542 of Marks describes a three dimensional book in the shape of a soft animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,088 of Wada provides a book with pictures. A space is provided for a user to write words on the pages with an erasable, water soluble ink. Wada does not involve the permanent inscription on a page of a plurality of pages so that a set of pages with writing may be preserved. Wada does not provide for a sequential group of wordless pages upon which a child writes his or her own story. In fact, text is provided on each page in Wada, and the spaces are provided for the child to write or scribble other comments. Wada therefore does not teach a picture book without words, wherein the pictures are sequentially and strategically placed to encourage a child to write a story from the hints given in the pictures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,590 of Frisque describes a book with tracing pages to trace images underneath transparent foil tracing pages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,224 of Spector describes a photo album used in conjunction with a camera wherein a user writes text underneath the photographic pictures selected by the user. However, Spector does not teach the use of a preselected pictorial story line to encourage a child to write a story from the introduction through the climax to a conclusion, in an orderly manner which allows creative input from the child.